A Lonely Star No More
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: "Becky Baker, I promise to be as patient with you as possible while you figure everything you need to figure out, out. But on one condition…" Becky raised an eyebrow and Adam smiled down at her, "Let me kiss you whenever I wish."


_Author's Note: I do not own Degrassi. This story is dedicated to Adecky, and all my Adecky feels._

_**A Lonely Star No More**_

"What are you doing?"

Becky Baker glanced up from the balcony of the loft to see Adam Torres standing above her. She was hugging her knees to her chest and looking up at the night sky. It was just a beautiful night.

"Oh," Becky smiled a shy smile, a blush of rosy crimson teased her cheeks, "Nothing."

"Why aren't you inside?" Adam frowned, "It's cold out here."

"Parties aren't really my thing," the blush deepened, "I don't really know too many people here to be honest. The whole making friends thing isn't exactly my strongest suit – as you know," a smile lifted the corners of her mouth, "I just came out here to see the stars for a bit."

Adam nodded, shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, and glanced up at the night sky, "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

"I could stare at them forever," Becky smiled a sad, faraway smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Adam asked, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, nothing," she blushed again.

"Come on," Adam nudged her with his elbow, "Spill, Baker."

Becky's smile grew slightly as it tended to do whenever she was around Adam – only to have it disappear as she admitted, "Loneliness."

"Loneliness?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"I just see the people here at the party. All of them are all such good friends and they're laughing and dancing and just having a great time. I never have that, and I've come to accept that I never will."

"Becky Baker," Adam sighed determinedly, "You're just a lonely star."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a song," Adam explained, "_I try to bring you down, but our level isn't good enough._"

"I don't understand…"

"Becky Baker, you're an awesome person. I know that because you've let me see that. These people here…they haven't seen that yet. They've only seen one side of you, and that was a side that might not have given off the best impression."

"How I was about the play?" Becky winced, looking rather painfully mortified, "I know. I get like that sometimes. My faith is all I have ever really known. Sometimes that turns people off."

"It's not your faith that turns people off," Adam explained, tucking his knees to his chest, "It's how you treated people. I know you aren't a neo-maxi, bible-thumping, Benny Hinn…"

"I get it," Becky laughed lightly and Adam smiled at the sound, "I come off a bit too intense. I know the bible says not to judge, but my family has always been more of the judgmental sort. It's something I've struggled with for years."

"Jesus wasn't judgmental. The only time he really went off on people was when the religious leaders acted like they had sticks shoved up their asses."

Becky's eyes widened and she tried to conceal a laugh behind her fingertips, "_Adam_!"

"What?" Adam grinned, shrugging innocently, "I am just saying, maybe you should just show people the real you – the side of Becky Baker I know and love."

"Love?"

"Aw hush, you know what I mean," Adam rolled his eyes, "Show them the Becky Baker who can have fun and laugh and who's sweet and joyful and happy. Show them the side of you they haven't seen before. Prove to them that you aren't going to hit them over the head with a bible every time they cut up a bit."

Becky nodded, "I don't need to put my faith to the back burner, but I need to put my other priorities up to the other front burners."

"Uh…sure."

"You don't cook much, do you?" Becky smiled, "I mean, Jesus had fun with his friends. I guess I can show people the fun side of me."

"Of course you can. And once they see that side of you,, I think you'll make plenty of friends."

"Adam," Becky winced, as he helped her up off the floor of the balcony.

"What's up?"

"I'm…I'm nervous. I don't really know what to…yeah." she was blushing furiously, and Adam's heart went out to her.

"Come on," Adam squeezed her hand that he was still holding from when he had helped her up, "Follow my lead."

"What? Adam…"

Adam dragged Becky back inside the loft. Imogen was manning the music, and right when they entered, she met Adam's eyes and selected a song.

"Adam!" Becky shrieked, "I can't dance to _this_!'

"Of course you can," Adam grinned, "It's easy."

"Adam, I can't!'

"Damn it, Becky Baker! What did I say?" Adam rolled his eyes dramatically before grabbing both her hands in his and swinging her around.

"Adam!" She half-shrieked, half-giggled.

"Come on, Baker._ Have fun for once_!"

"I can have fun!" She protested as Adam swung her around in a circle.

"Then prove it to me."

"Adam!'

"Becky! I'm waiting."

"Fine!" Becky crossed her eyes at him for a second before she pulled out of his grasp and starting dancing on her own. She was swinging around, jumping up and down and to Adam's surprise, singing along, "_When you leave all my colors fade to gray! Little known to stay, all my colors fade away_!"

"Why, Becky Baker," Adam grinned, "I think you _actually_ know how to have fun."

"_Every word of love I used to say, now I paint it everyday_," she spun around in a circle, reminding Adam of a little girl who had just discovered how to make her dress twirl, "Of course I'm having fun," she tilted her head back and laughed, "Who _doesn't _love this song?"

Across the loft, Adam met Eli's eyes. He had that bug-eyed, what-the-fuck look he often donned when he was in the presence of Becky Baker, but this time he was smiling, and he shot Adam a thumbs up.

Adam grabbed Becky's hand as she was twirling and said, "Come here."

He pulled her to him, and as they held hands, they jumped up and down to the music.

As they were busy dancing, they didn't notice Eli sneak over to Imogen and whisper something in her ear. She nodded, understandingly and suddenly switched the song over. Suddenly, _Back at One_ by Brian Mcknight filled the loft. Adam and Becky and everyone else stopped jumping up and down. People began to partner off to dance to the famous slow song. Becky blushed and smiled shyly up at Adam.

"Well, thank you for this."

"For what?"

"For reminding me what it's like to have fun."

"You always knew," Adam explained, "Wait a minute…you don't think I'm done dancing with you, do you?"

"Well, it is a slow song," Becky blushed.

"So?"

"So…"

"Becky Baker, I want you to dance with me," Adam rolled his eyes before dramatically bowing and offering her his hand.

"Oh, well I guess _one_ dance wouldn't hurt."

To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck. For a moment he forgot what to do. Then he remembered and placed his hands on her waist. They were so close, their noses were practically touching as they rocked back and forth to the music.

"Thank you for this," Becky smiled sweetly, "I needed this."

"Don't mention it," Adam smiled down at her, trying to force himself from kissing her. She was making it very difficult though.

"This song is _so_ cheesy," Becky smiled a smile that crinkled her nose making it even more difficult for Adam to resist the urge to kiss her, "But…I can't help but like it."

"Slow songs will get you like that," Adam warned, "Totally cheesy but you can't help but love them. _It's a conspiracy_!" his eyes widened and she laughed a sweet, soft laugh.

"Adam…"

"What's up?"

"N-nothing," a blush burned through her cheeks and Adam traced his thumb in a circle above her hip as he held her, trying to get her to relax and just tell him.

"It's not just nothing," Adam caught her eyes in his, "What is it, Baker?"

Becky bothered her lower lip between her teeth and her eyes shied down to the floor.

"Baker?" Adam raised an eyebrow and ducked his head to meet her eyes, "Talk to…"

He was interrupted by her lips brushing across his. For a second, Adam didn't know what had just happened. It wasn't until he could smell the strawberry lipgloss on his lips that he knew that she really had just kissed him.

"I'm…sorry," Becky blushed again, "I don't know what came over me. I-I am so…"

This time it was Adam's turn to interrupt her. He caught her lips in his and wrapped his arms tighter around her. He could hear the breath in her throat hitch in surprise. When they finally pulled away, they were both blushing furiously.

"You…you make me not want to be that lonely star anymore," Becky explained, "I don't want to keep myself away from you. I-I don't understand all of this…but I know that…that when I am with you…ugh!" Becky rolled her eyes, "I can't even put it into words!"

"You don't have to," Adam explained, kissing the top of her head, "I get it…because I am feeling it to."

"Be patient with me," Becky winced, "I don't understand, but I would like to."

"Take all the time you need. I will be here."

Becky nodded and rested her head against Adam's chest, "Adam…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Adam?"

"What's up?"

"I…I would like to kiss you again."

"Okay."

"Can I…?"

"Becky Baker, you didn't ask last time." Adam reminded her, smirking.

"True," Becky smirked back, reaching up and touching her lips to his chastely. As she kissed him, Imogen changed the song again. Somewhere in the loft, Drew shouted an obnoxious, "YEAHHH!" and Fiona and Imogen, along with every other girl in the loft said in tandem, "_Oh my God, Becky! Look at her butt_!"

"Adam," Becky's eyes were saucers, "_This_ song?"

"Mmhmm," Adam smirked, "Come on Becky Baker. Have fun."

Becky crossed her eyes at him before she made her way to the middle of the loft where the rest of the girls had all gathered and were jumping around and jokingly dancing with each other. She glanced around and found Clare.

"Clare!" She grabbed Clare's wrist, "I don't know what to do?" Panic flooded her eyes.

"Neither does anyone else. Just…dance. Watch," Clare smiled and jumped up and down in the air pumping her fist.

"I don't know…" Becky blushed.

"Come on," Clare nudged her, a huge smile on her face, "Have fun, Becky. You just got kissed by the guy you've been crushing on for months. Celebrate."

"You know!" Becky's eyes were saucers.

Clare shrugged and smiled a sly smile, "I was in your shoes once too. I recognize major crushing when I see it. Now come on, dance with me!"

"I don't know, Clare…" Becky stared down at the floor shyly before lifting her head up and singing along at the top of her lungs, a huge smile on her face, "_I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny!_"

"There ya go!" Clare titled her head back and laughed.

After the song finished up, the girls wiped the sweat from their foreheads and adjusted their hair. Clare grabbed Becky into a hug, "It's good to know you can have fun," Clare said in her ear, "Don't lose that alright?"

"Alright," Becky smiled before retreating back to find Adam.

"Well, I am impressed," Adam smirked, folding his arms over his chest, "Becky Baker, you never cease to amaze me."

Becky blushed and smiled shyly, "Aw, I'm nothing special…"

"You're something _very_ special," Adam put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, "If you want, we can go back outside and watch the stars together. Tonight was quite a big step for you and if you want to…"

Imogen selected another song and Becky's eyes lit up, "Adam Torres, I _know_ you are not asking me to miss dancing to _Kiss the Girl_?" Becky raised a playful eyebrow, "Come on. Dance with me. I'll show you just how much fun I can have."

Adam's eyes turned to saucers as Becky grabbed both of his hands and started dancing with him.

"Baker…" Adam didn't really know what to say. It was amazing how the one person who could drive him crazy could take his breath away.

"Oh stop being such a bore!" Becky teased.

"_Bore_?" Adam raised an eyebrow, "I know you did _not_ just call _me_ a _bore_."

"Then dance with me," Becky's eyes danced under the lights.

"You don't have to ask me again."

They began to dance and as they were, Eli walked past. Leaning over to whisper in Adam's ear he said, "Maybe you should follow Ashley Tisdale's advice."

"Huh?"

Eli raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly towards Becky. He could practically see the light bulb above Adam's head go off. After he walked away, as they were dancing, Adam leaned down and kissed her again.

"Becky Baker, I promise to be as patient with you as possible while you figure everything you need to figure out, out. But on one condition…" Becky raised an eyebrow and Adam smiled down at her, "Let me kiss you whenever I wish."

Becky smiled despite the blush on her cheeks and said, "I think that's a compromise I might could agree to."


End file.
